A ticket machine, also known as a ticket vending machine, is a vending machine that distributes tickets or coupons for a wide range of applications in the amusement, gaming, lottery, kiosk, and vending markets. A ticket vending machine typically includes a thermal ticket printer that prints and dispenses a ticket, coupon, or memorandum, to the user.